


Libero

by Nykyo



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, One Shot, romantica - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris litiga con una polsiera della sua armatura e Hawke, come sempre, ha la pazienza di un santo. E si amano, c'è altro da aggiungere?<br/>(In sostanza non so come introdurla senza spoilerare o dare false impressioni con una citazione XD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suzakusly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/gifts), [sova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sova/gifts).



> A [Suzakusly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/pseuds/Suzakusly), perché le voglio bene e perché ogni promessa è un debito e questo debito era anche un gran piacere pagarlo.  E a [Geeky-Sova](http://geeky-sova.tumblr.com/tagged/fenhawke), anche se non potrà leggerla. Perché voglio bene anche a lei e ogni suo disegno e ogni suo discorso riguardo Dragon Age sono una fonte d'ispirazione costante.
> 
> Con un ringraziamento alla mia impagabile [Eloriee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee), che per una volta non ha betato, ma è stata d'aiuto come suo solito (E disegna anche lei, cosa vogliamo di più dalla vita?)
> 
>  
> 
> Correte a rifarvi gli occhi sui disegni di tutte.

**Libero.**

 

 

Fenris strattonò le cinghie che fissavano il bracciale protettivo al suo polso destro.

Di norma si toglieva l’armatura con molta più calma, con una flemma che spesso era venata da una pesantezza plumbea. Pezzo per pezzo Fenris si spogliava della sua corazza, eppure anche dopo aver smontato e tolto l’ultimo strato di acciaio e di cuoio rinforzato si sentiva come se li indossasse ancora.

Ripuliva sempre il sangue a capo chino, senza provare più nemmeno quel briciolo di consolante e selvaggia soddisfazione che gli aveva riempito il petto nel furore di una battaglia, specie quando a cadere sotto i suoi assalti era un mago del sangue oppure un lurido schiavista. L’esaltazione di quegli attimi svaniva e gli lasciava in bocca un sapore come di cenere che neppure il migliore dei vini riusciva a cancellare del tutto. Solo I baci di Hawke erano capaci di trasformarlo in dolcezza.

Ora, comunque, i pensieri di Fenris correvano lontani miglia e miglia da qualunque nemico e, per una volta, le sue dita non erano macchiate di sangue. Il metallo che gli fasciava tutto l’avambraccio era immacolato, però non voleva saperne di cedere ai suoi tentativi maldestri.

Fenris ringhiò un’imprecazione nel dialetto del Tevinter ed evitò di sollevare lo sguardo verso Hawke.

Era proprio lui, Garrett – Fenris sentiva le sillabe del suo nome premere per uscire ogni volta che facevano l’amore, ma raramente aveva osato pronunciarle – il motivo della sua impazienza.

Per anni, pur combattendogli accanto, alla fine di ogni scontro Fenris si era sentito vuoto e solo. Per sua scelta, certo, per la sua stupidità e per essere stato un codardo, ma restava il fatto che i muri rovinati della casa che aveva strappato al suo ex padrone gli si erano chiusi intorno ogni notte, freddi e privi di empatia, mentre la sua memoria tornava ancora e ancora alla sua prima, unica volta con Hawke.

Ogni singola notte. Per tre lunghi anni. Fino a quel punto era stato stupido. Ed era ironico che, durante quel lasso infinito di tempo in cui aveva voluto condannare se stesso e Hawke a una distanza che li rendeva infelici, i ricordi del passato che a lungo aveva tentato di recuperare gli fossero sfuggiti e invece gli attimi di passione che avrebbe voluto scordare l’avessero torturato senza sosta.

Eppure, anche se a volte avrebbe dato qualunque cosa pur di cancellare le sensazioni vividissime che Hawke gli aveva regalato, non aveva mai desiderato davvero di perderle. Erano state il suo tormento e anche la sua consolazione. La nostalgia che aveva provato per ogni tocco, bacio e carezza era stata lancinante e a alla fine salvifica.

Adesso, durante il loro momentaneo esilio da Kirckwall, lì nella stanza anonima di una locanda, Fenris si rendeva conto anche che quell’isolamento autoinflitto era stato soltanto apparente. Pur negandosi l’amore negli anni si era fatto degli amici. Più di una persona aveva attraversato il varco che Hawke era stato il primo ad aprire nelle sue difese. Più di una persona era riuscita a toccare il suo cuore.

Kirckwall gli mancava, tutti quelli che amava… Aveline, Isabela, Varric, perfino Sebastian. I suoi affetti forse non erano molti, ma erano un tesoro che Fenris non aveva mai sperato di possedere e per ciascuno di loro avrebbe ucciso e sarebbe morto senza un solo rimpianto. Tuttavia il più importante di tutti era lì, davanti a lui.

Hawke lo osservava, silenzioso e in attesa. Gli occhi color nocciola erano più attenti di quanto non mostrassero, le labbra erano distese e pronte ad arricciarsi in un sorriso o a pronunciare parole rassicuranti.

Hawke era preoccupato nel vederlo tanto irrequieto, era evidente, ma sembrava deciso a lasciarlo fare di testa sua, almeno per il momento. Del resto faceva sempre così e lui gliene era sempre stato grato.

Fenris stava imparando a lasciarsi andare. A fare la prima mossa per ottenere ciò che voleva, che fosse un bacio o un abbraccio o una stretta feroce da togliere il fiato. Ma riuscirci era più facile quando il suo cuore batteva troppo forte e la tua testa si faceva quasi vuota, per l’imminenza di uno scontro oppure per via del piacere.

L’intimità, specie se accompagnata dalla quiete, gli era ancora così poco usuale che faticava ad affrontarla senza sentirsi teso e nervoso.

La rabbia che l’aveva divorato in passato iniziava a svanire, però restavano in parte i timori e l’incredulità. Restava l’istinto che lo spingeva a innalzare metaforiche barriere, irte come le decorazioni sulla sua armatura. Lo pungolava l’inrequietudine di chi si chiedeva se avrebbe mai potuto essere felice davvero, se era capace di rendere felici gli altri. Hawke prima di chiunque altro. Hawke che nonostante tutto lo amava e che aveva aspettato tanto.

Lasciarlo attendere ancora, perfino nelle stupide inezie come accadeva in quel momento, sembrava ingiusto e crudele.

La giornata, per quanto priva di scontri, era stata lunga e pesante. Hawke meritava riposo, il tepore di un letto, braccia che lo stringessero, baci per spianare le rughe dovute all’apprensione che gli solcavano la fronte. Fenris avrebbe dovuto essere già tra le lenzuola, caldo e arrendevole nel suo abbraccio, come desiderava e come riusciva a essere senza provare nessun senso di vergogna o di dolore. Invece quello stupido pezzo di ferro non si decideva a venir via.

Fenris strinse i denti e tentò di nuovo.

Idiotissimi bracciali, stupide fibbie ribelli! A quell’ora chiunque altro al suo posto sarebbe stato nudo, pronto, tremante sotto le spinte e i baci di Hawke.

Hawke lo desiderava. Il bacio che si erano scambiati pochi minuti prima, mentre salivano le scale diretti in camera, la foga possessiva con cui Hawke si era chinato a mordegli il collo una volta raggiunta la meta, non lasciavano dubbi al riguardo. E il desiderio di Fenris non era da meno. Allora perchè all’improvviso doveva essere tanto goffo e impacciato?

Non aveva motivo di essere angosciato, era solo uno sciocco. Siccome l’armatura gli stava opponendo una strenua resistenza si sentiva incapace e le ansie riaffioravano senza motivo, rendendolo collerico e frustrato.

«Lascia che ti aiuti.» La voce di Hawke risuonò al suo orecchio in un tono tanto gentile, semplice e privo di giudizi o di compassione che lo lasciò del tutto disarmato, spuntando la lama del sarcasmo con cui avrebbe potuto ribattere.

Fernris non disse nulla in risposta, non annuì nemmeno. Chinò appena lo sguardo, si morse un labbro ma lasciò che le dita di Hawke sostituissero le sue e si ritrovò ad arrossire nel notare la delicatezza estrema con cui le fibbie venivano slacciate e il bracciale veniva allentato e poi sfilato con lentezza.

«E’ sbagliato» mormorò tra sé e sé, a voce troppo bassa perchè perfino Hawke potesse sentirlo e fu felice di non essere stato udito.

Ogni fibra del suo corpo doveva ancora abituarsi del tutto alle carezze e ai baci. Un tocco amorevole era qualcosa che non aveva mai conosciuto prima di incontrare Hawke. O meglio, sì, certo, malgrado il tradimento di Varania, ora aveva vaghi ricordi di abbracci fraterni e delle dita di sua madre che gli scorrevano su una guancia o gli scompigliavano i capelli, ma quelle memorie erano sbiadite e avvelenate per sempre. E i tatuaggi che gli erano stati imposti rendevano il contatto fisico spesso fastidioso, a volte addirittura doloroso e intololerabile.

Hawke, però, l’aveva sempre toccato come se lo considerasse prezioso. Con cautela, quando le sue dita di mago si posavano sui marchi che gli segnavano il corpo, piano, per non attivarli senza il suo permesso. Con devozione mentre facevano l’amore. E, in quello stesso momento, con una cura che Fenris faticava a credere di meritare.

Hawke aveva cominciato a togliergli l’altra polisera e, non appena Fenris aveva risollevato lo sguardo, aveva cercato i suoi occhi e continuava a fissarlo con un mezzo sorriso sereno stampato sul viso.

Spogliare un guerriero dall’armatura o aiutare un mago a cambiarsi la veste era un gesto da servitore, o almeno era così che a Fenris era stato insegnato. Era un dovere da schiavo.

Ben diverso sarebbe stato se, mentre lo aiutava a spogliarsi Hawke l’avesse baciato, specie se con la stessa foga che aveva usato prima, sulle scale. Ma farlo con quell’espressione calma e senza ricordargli l’urgenza del sesso… una voce dentro la mente di Fenris continuava e ripetere che era sbagliato, che era lui lo schiavo, non Hawke, che non avrebbe dovuto permetterlo, che si illudeva, che prima o poi si sarebbe svegliato da quel sogno in cui era libero, amato, trattato come un pari, e il risveglio gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore per poi strapparglielo via dal petto con dita gelide, come faceva lui con i nemici quando il lyrium gli accendeva freddo le vene durante una battaglia.

Dei! Amava Hawke così tanto che il solo pensiero di perderlo a volte gli impediva ancora di concedersi a lui come avrebbe desiderato.

Nessuno l’aveva mai toccato come faceva Hawke, no. Nessuno mai l’aveva voluto, atteso, capito e lasciato libero di scegliere e perfino di sbagliare come faceva tutt’ora Hawke.

Averlo accanto, lasciarsi viziare come in quel frangente poteva sembrare un errore, una stonatura, una follia e invece era una benedizione.

Fenris non osava ancora convincersi di meritarlo, ma lo voleva, aveva egoisticamente bisogno di quei doni preziosi che gli ricordavano che non era più uno schiavo, anche se a volte, perfino dopo anni non riuscuva a crederci. Era amato, sì, ma prima di tutto era libero. Poteva scegliere il suo destino, fin nei più piccoli gesti.

Ogni volta che Hawke gli mostrava così tanta premura la paura e la rabbia tornavano, per diversi motivi, a corrodergli l’anima, e poi evaporavano e lo lasciavano un po’ più consapevole di essere una persona nuova, di appartenere solo a se stesso, anche quando desiderava con tutto il cuore di donarsi all’uomo che amava.

Un piccolo grumo nero di dolore e di furia era ancora lì, al centro del suo petto, pronto ad ardere come pece bollente, se soltanto Fenris l’avesse acceso e lasciato avvampare, però le sue catene erano spezzate e non c’era nessuno al mondo, a parte lui, che potesse riforgiarle.

Apparteneva a Hawke, con ogni fibra del proprio essere, più di quanto non fosse mai appartenuto a Danarius, e solo ed esclusivamente perchè lo voleva.

Avrebbe potuto ritrarre il braccio di scatto, divincolarsi mentre Hawke con pazienza iniziava a occuparsi anche del pettorale d’acciaio che gli rivestiva il torace, invece allungò una mano e gli accarezzò una guancia.

«Garrett» disse, assaporando le sillabe come se fossero state un frutto maturo che finalmente si stava accorgendo di poter cogliere quando voleva. Il «Ti amo» che era stato sul punto di aggiungere rimase non detto. Non era necessario pronunciarlo ad alta voce e fu sostituito da un «Grazie» altrettanto sentito.

Hawke assecondò il suo tocco e sorrise con più convinzione.

Fenris lo strinse e lo baciò prima che potesse rispondere.

La libertà aveva il sapore della bocca di Hawke e per quanto Fenris non avesse ancora capito come gestirla ora che la possedeva non intendeva rinunciarci per nulla al mondo.

Accanto a Hawke aveva imparato a sperare, a fidarsi, a stringere legami e vere amicizie, ad essere felice, poteva imparare anche il giusto modo di amare. Su quello non aveva alcun dubbio: con Hawke vicino a sè alla fine ci sarebbe riuscito.

 

 


End file.
